Reckless
by DirtyRottenMonkeySex
Summary: .H/Hr. Trapped in her marriage, Hermione turns to the only one who was always there for her.


**A/N: Hello, hello! It's been a long time since I've posted a story here so I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Just to warn everyone, Hermione is ****not**** married to Harry but it ****will**** end in H/Hr. Just be patient. **

* * *

_Greensleeves played softly as the bears and bunny rabbits spun slowly in a circle, swaying gently as the mobile turned. She stood there, resting her forearms against the edge of the crib and watched as he slept. As he lay there with his tiny little fist clenched tightly under his chin, she once again felt overwhelmed with the fact that this little human had come from her. _

_The mobile began to slow down after about ten minutes but she made no move to wind it back up. She didn't know how much time had passed when his face scrunched up and he began to squirm, whimpering softly. She waited to see if he would go back to sleep, but the little baby opened his mouth and let out a little wail. She reached into the crib and picked him up as he began to cry, going over to the rocker that was in the corner. _

"_What's wrong, hm?" she cooed at him, cuddling him to her chest. He stopped crying and looked up at her, giving a gummy smile. "You just wanted to be held, didn't you?" He babbled and raised his hand in attempt to snatch some of her curly brown hair. She caught his fist just in time and he settled for wrapping his tiny fingers around her index finger. _

"_Were you trying to pull Mummy's hair?" She crooned, placing a kiss on his forehead. He giggled and continued to wave around her finger. _

"_I love that sound." _

_Hermione tore her gaze away from his face to see her husband standing in the doorway, a huge grin on his face. "What are you doing up?" she asked. _

"_I heard him crying," he said, nodding to the monitor. Harry walked into the room and sat down on the arm of the rocker, draping his arm over the back of the chair. He bent his head and placed a kiss on the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "You were watching him sleep, weren't you?"_

"_I couldn't sleep." She felt herself flush as she looked down at the baby. His emerald green eyes were focused on his fathers. _

_He didn't respond, but reached down and caressed his cheek with the back of his knuckle. "He really is something," he murmured after a moment. _

_Hermione nodded. His grip on her finger began to loosen as he stared at Harry. She flexed the finger and he let go. They stayed in that rocker for a long time, Harry resting his cheek on the top of Hermione's head and softly stroking the back of his son's hand._

_After a while, Hermione scrunched up her nose as a particular scent invaded her nostrils. _

"_Oh man," Harry laughed, standing up. _

"_Regret saying you'll take diaper duty yet?" Hermione laughed. _

"_Not a chance." He reached down and took his son from Hermione. _

"_While you're changing him, I'm going to go and get myself a drink of water," she said as she stood up._

"_Sure, make your escape." Harry teased, walking over to the change table. _

_Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, flicking on the hallway light so she could see. A loud gagging sound came from the nursery as she reached the stairs and she burst out laughing. _

Hermione groaned as a piercing wail came from the corner of the room. Groggily lifting her head up from her pillow, she realized with a start what she had been dreaming about. It took another second to realize that the wailing was her own son, coming from the baby monitor on the dresser.

"Hermione," her real husband grumbled, nudging her shoulder with his hand, "he's crying again."

"I've went to him last couple nights. It wouldn't kill you to go to your own son," she grumbled, feeling cranky. She knew she was fighting a losing battle as he mumbled something she couldn't understand and stuck his head under the pillow. She sighed and pushed the covers off of her, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Feeling slightly more awake, Hermione felt the guilt began to swarm her as she stumbled out of the room and towards the nursery. She couldn't believe she had a dream of being married to Harry, and had a son with him too! She loved Logan and Liam with all her heart, and having a dream about another man and another son made her feel almost like she had cheated on them.

As she entered the nursery, Liam's crying began to lose its volume. Hermione felt her chest constrict as she picked up her squirming son. She went over to the rocker in the corner, ignoring how her mind flashed back to when she did the same thing in the dream, and sat down. Liam let out a little choked sob and turned his head towards her breast. She smiled and looked into Liam's brown eyes as he began to nurse, rocking the chair gently with her legs.

He quickly finished and burped with Hermione's help. "It's back to bed with you, mister," she whispered, pressing her lips against Liam's forehead. She placed him back into his crib and set the motor mobile above his crib to go for ten minutes.

The little woodland animals began to turn slowly as _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_ began to play. Liam stared with wide eyes at the mobile and began to babble happily in the dim light. "Goodnight, love." Hermione whispered, leaving the nursery.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but this is the prologue. I promise next chapter will be longer! Next chapter should be up sometime in January, maybe even around Christmas if I'm lucky. **

**Happy holidays!**


End file.
